Everyone's Favorite- Kurt One Shots!
by WhiteFrost25
Summary: A series of One shots Pairing everyone's favorite Countertenor with different Glee Characters! (Excludes adults and girls). Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

#1- Ryder

There was a slight chill in the air when Kurt knocked on Ryder's front door. The cool evening air blew through the trees lining the street, making their leaves rustle. One by one the street lamps came on, glowing a soft orangey-yellow in the growing darkness. Aside from the occasional passing car and a barking dog, the neighborhood was largely quiet. A slight feeling of anxiety began to come over Kurt.

However, it vanished when the door opened and the front porch was bathed in warmth and the smell of baking bread. Ryder stood in the doorway, wearing a simple blue shirt and basketball shorts. He smiled in a friendly way at Kurt, his pearly teeth a dazzling white. Hey, Kurt. Thanks for coming by."

The countertenor returned the smile, saying "It's no trouble, Ryder."

The sophomore stepped aside and led Kurt inside. There were a few family pictures on the wall, which were painted a buttery yellow. Normally Kurt would scoff at such an atrocious color, but it somehow worked for the eclectic space, giving it a warm and welcoming aura. Ryder continued into the kitchen, where the bread smell was coming from. A short, plump woman stood in front of the oven, pulling a freshly baked loaf out and setting it on the counter to cool. She turned, and Kurt easily identified him as Ryder's mother.

Her hair and gentle brown eyes matched her sons, and so did her smile. "Hello. You must be Kurt. Ryder tells me you're here to help tutor him?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. He asked me for a little help with his singing and English homework, and since I'll be in town for a while, I'm happy to help."

Ryder tore a piece off the hot loaf of bread, dropping the bit when it was too hot. "Ow!"

Ryder's mom sighed playfully. Kurt smiled.

"Careful, Ryder. It's fresh out of the oven, so it's still hot."

His mother chuckled. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Ryder blushed sheepishly and led Kurt upstairs to his room. It too was quirky in design, but it also worked. There were trophies on mix-matched shelves, different shades of blue pillow cases, and a green rug that contrasted the grey and red curtains.

Plopping down on the bed, Ryder pulled his homework out of his backpack.

"Alright, let's get started," he said.

Kurt nodded in agreement and sat beside him, helping him work through difficult phrases and words that messed with his dyslexia. Some parts of the reading were much harder than others, but Ryder never gave up.

"And this word?" Kurt asked, pointing to the word "vole" on the page.

"Um… Love?" Ryder ventured. Kurt shook his head gently. "No. Try again."

They continued, before Kurt stopped him again. "And this word?" He pointed to the word "Love."

"Vole…?" Ryder asked questioningly.

Kurt gave him another head shake. "But don't worry. You'll get it."

After an hour of practice, Ryder had successfully completed the reading and essay he had been assigned.

"Great job, Ryder. You're a much easier to tutor than Finn," Kurt said with a soft laugh.

Ryder grinned, saying "Thank you."

They mutually decided to take a break before beginning the work on the Glee song.

"So how is New York?" Ryder asked, stretching lazily across the bed.

"Fine. NYADA is really competitive, but it's nice. Rachel is still her usual annoying self, but I can't bring myself to get rid of her," he said the last part with playful sarcasm. Ryder laughed.

"How's football?" Kurt asked, feeling it was the polite thing to ask.

The running back launched into a long rant about the previous three or four games, and Kurt did his best to listen. However, he found himself zoning in and out while examining Ryder subtly.

His hair was falling into his eyes, and it kept doing so despite Ryder's hand brushing it away. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about a Touchdown, and the way they darkened with seriousness when admitting a fumble. Kurt found it extremely adorable, and he noticed how attractive and masculine Ryder looked.

The evening went on like that, both of them forgetting to practice the music, instead chatting and laughing. It slowly became more and more personal, as they went from acquaintances to friends to near best friends. Things got closer, too. The distance between them became smaller and smaller, with Kurt touching Ryder's arm when he laughed, or Ryder laying a hand on Kurt's knee during a particularly interesting NYADA story.

Ryder finally paused to look at Kurt directly. His eyes were intensely focused on Kurt's cool Aqua ones. 'Kurt?"

"Yes, Ryder?"

"What is this?" he gestured between the two of them.

This made Kurt blink. :I don't know. What do you think it is?"

"Vole?" Ryder asked with a joking smile.

Kurt returned it. "Yes, Ryder. It's vole."

This was the last thing they said before Ryder pressed his gentle but firm lips against Kurt's in a tender and emotional kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

#2- Jake

Jake Puckerman had never expected he'd be taunted so much. He'd always considered himself a badass and intimidating. However, having a black mom and a Jewish dad somehow made him a target for other students. He was too black for the white kids. He was too white for the black kids. This confused him to no end. Wasn't racism supposed to be over in America?

He sank against the lockers in irritation. A few football jocks had just slammed him into the wall, laughing and spitting slurs he'd never thought were still in use. Jake hung his head and sighed.

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

Jake looked up and found Kurt Hummel standing there, offering a hand. He took it and rose to his feet, finding himself taller than the famous countertenor. "Yeah. What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

"I came back to visit my Dad. Mr. Schue asked me to stop by. But that's not important. Why don't you walk with me? Tell me what's happening?"

After a brief moment of hesitation, Jake nodded. "Alright."

The two went out to the courtyard and strolled through the grass. Jake slowly opened up and explained the situation. Kurt nodded when appropriate and offered the correct responses. After Jake had finished, he looked at the smaller boy.

"I don't think you should worry about what they think of you. You're your own person, Jake. You are original and strong, and it would be a shame if someone like you were to crumble under their words." Kurt smiled at the taller boy encouragingly. "You don't need to belong to chocolate or vanilla. You're your own brand of caramel."

Kurt meant the last part as a joke, intended to cheer Jake up. However, Jake took it to heart.

The very next day, he asked Kurt to be his boyfriend. The countertenor said yes, both happy and surprised.

All through the next few weeks, Jake likened everything to caramel. He gave Kurt boxes of them, molded into hearts or flowers. He gave him cream colored bouquets that smelled like caramel. His cards and notes were all written on toffee colored paper written in dark brown ink. Soon the caramel became candy in general. Chocolate, taffy, lollipops… Kurt tried to refuse them at first, but after Jake's insistence he ate every confection he was given. He loved it.

After a month of sugar, Kurt decided to pay Jake back. He waited for his boyfriend in his room, wearing the tight purple jeans he knew Jake loved and the off the shoulder top that revealed his soft, ivory skin. Kurt lounged on Jake's bed, licking a lollipop. When Jake came home, Kurt got into his position, leaned back in a sexy way surrounded by bon-bons and chocolate coated strawberries.

"Hey, Kurt I'm-" Jake paused in his bedroom doorway. "What're you wearing?"

Kurt simply smiled and licked the lollipop seductively. He smirked when he saw the smolder in Jake's eyes. "Want some sugar?"

Jake crossed the room and kissed him fiercely.

They made love that night, and Kurt couldn't have been happier.


End file.
